The Blazing Sun & The Serene Moon
by animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: After moving to the Alola region, eleven-year-old Yang Xiao Long will embark on her island challenge with a snarky companion traveling alongside her. Together, they'll discover many new things about Alola, its people, the Pokemon, a world beyond, and themselves.
1. Alola from Alola!

**A/N: Right, because my other Pokémon crossover is going so swimmingly well that I'm doing another one. Also, apparently, I'm going to be one of those writers. You know, the ones who put up a new story and doesn't update the others for long periods of time (you know the ones I'm talking about). In any case, a few things I want to clear out. I've already chosen what Pokémon Yang and Blake will use. Also, they will be eleven years old as per the canon age the game sets. So, that means there'll be minimalistic swearing since they are kids. I haven't fully decided to put in other characters from RWBY to be in here so that's up to debate if it'll fit well in the story. Finally, everything in Ultra Sun and Moon will be combined into this story and I have some pretty good ideas for what's going to happen. With all of that explained now, let's get into the game, er, I mean story. And before I forgot, anime Kantai Collection opening as the first opening song.**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Pokémon. They belong to their original creators

The Blazing Sun & The Serene Moon

Route One: Alola From Alola!

It was a cool summer night in Vermillion City and in one particular house, a large change was taking place. In one of the rooms, an eleven-year-old blonde girl in her Beedrill pajamas was packing away some of her belongings in a box right beside her bed crouching. It was the last she needed to do for the night. "Annnnd…done. At least I have that squared away. Now for the rest of this stuff." She stood up and stretched out her arms while making a relieving sound. Once the young girl was done, she unconsciously turned her attention to a photo frame on her computer desk that had a picture of an older woman with her team of Pokémon surrounding her with all of them smiling on the left side of her computer. She smiled as well as the picture always does whenever she looks at it. To the right of the computer was a magazine and ticket on top of it. Before she could turn in for the night, she heard a ringing coming from her laptop and walked over to it. She put her hand on top of the mouse and clicked on the video cam app. A window appeared to reveal none other than the famous Professor Kukui from the Alola region. The young girl put up her best smile for him. "Hello, Professor."

Kukui smiled back while trying to adjust the camera. _"Hang on, now. Gimme a just a sec…"_ He finally fixed the angle and waved at the young girl. _"Hey there! Good evening! So, the day has finally come that you're moving to Alola!"_

The young girl nodded at the Professor. "Yeah, it really is. It's kinda hard to believe actually. So, can you tell me more about what kind of a region Alola is again?"

Kukui didn't mind the question as he was more than happy to explain. He brought up another window to display the full map of the Alola region. _"Alola is a region made up of several islands. That could be the reason the region is chock full of nothing but rare Pokémon, yeah!"_ The region map disappeared. _"There's no shortage of cool Pokémon out here in Alola either!" He brought out a Pokéball held in his hand. "Such mysterious creatures!"_

He tossed the Pokéball in the air and a brief flash occurred. In the next second, a puppy-like Pokémon dropped down next to him. The young girl squealed with delight over how adorable it looked. "Oh, how cute! I've never seen a Pokémon like that before!"

Kukui liked the expression she was making. _"You find 'em all over. In the grass, in the caves, in the sky and sea."_ Another Pokémon came into view and it seemed to be a bug-type as far as she'd guess. It seemed cute as well but not as cute as the puppy Pokémon. _"Here in Alola, we love our Pokémon and we depend on them heaps, too."_ The puppy and the bug-type seemed to be very affectionate toward the Professor. _"Some of us even battle with 'em, if we call ourselves Pokémon Trainers!"_ He looked over to the two Pokémon _"Rockruff, Cutiefly, I'll play with you later, so cool your jets."_ Rockruff barked at him and the two left him alone for now. _"Alright, I gotta ask you some questions about yourself so I can introduce you to everybody! So, which photo should I use for your Trainer Passport?"_ Another window appeared and it showed eight different pictures of herself with different clothes. It didn't matter much to her and just chose a random picture. _"You okay with the one you chose?"_

The girl nodded at the question. "Yeah, I'm fine with it."

" _Alright then, I'll let you spell out your name for me."_

This part was easy enough for her. "Okay, my first name is Yang. Y-A-N-G. Last name is Xiao Long. X-I-A-O L-O-N-G."

Kukui wrote out the name and smiled brightly at it as a profile picture of Yang appeared on the lower right corner of her laptop. _"Ten-four good buddy! I'll let everybody out here know you're on your way!"_ He crossed his arms and seemed confident _"Yang Xiao Long. Yeah, that's a name that hits you like a Trop Kick right to the head! Woo! Can't wait to see you in person then, cousin!"_ He waved goodbye and turned off the videocam.

As it did, Yang sighed as she can hardly believe this was happening. She was moving away from Kanto to Alola. A new place, a new region, and new Pokémon. Normally, anyone would be ecstatic in traveling to a new region but Yang felt melancholic about the whole thing. She's only known about Kanto growing up and she was supposed to start out on her journey last year but this sudden move scrapped that idea. Shortly in time, she'll leave everything behind from this place. All the memories she had in the home, the good and the bad times, and also-

"Yang! Come help me with these boxes!" Yang sighed at the voice calling for her and walked over to help out. It seemed she had to do a little more before sleeping in her home for the last time.

 **B**

Two sets of frantic footsteps could be heard in a high-tech facility. One set was running away while the other was chasing the first. A young girl running away with a Pokéball duffel bag slinging over her shoulder made it to a lift and hastily pushed a button. Guardrails rose up and the lift ascended her to the next level. As she reached her next stop, she started running again and wondering where to escape. Not far behind her were another pair of men chasing after her. At this point, escape would be almost impossible but she had to keep going. She had no other choice. While the girl was running, the bag mysteriously opened a little to reveal two glowing dots from within the duffel. After taking a corner, the girl stopped when she saw two people wearing strange outfits. They blocked her off and she stopped. Now was trapped in-between the two men that were chasing after her and the two strangers in front of her. One of the strangers made their way to her and the girl was frightened as this may be it for her. However, an unusual light shined from her duffel and the girl looked toward at it with a surprised expression. The light grew brighter and astounded both the strangers and the two men. There as a bright flash in the shape of a small dome that made both parties shield themselves with their arms so the light couldn't blind them. When they lowered their arms, the girl they were chasing after had disappeared.

 **Three months later**

It was a bright sunny morning with the sun overlooking the Alola region. In one particular house, the sizzling of hash browns and onions cooking on a stove could be heard. Two pieces of toast also popped from the toaster. The person in front of them smiled at their work. "I'd say they're almost done. I guess it's time now." The person looked at their Meowth. "Meowth, can you go and wake Yang up."

Meowth mewled at the command and ran off toward Yang's room. It approached the door and jumped as it grabbed the doorknob with its paws. With a quick twist, the door opened and it ran into the room. Meowth looked around the room and saw Yang sleeping on the bed in her Beedrill pajamas. It ran up to Yang's bed and jumped on it. What it did next gave Yang a rude awakening. It swiped the young blonde's face with its paws multiple times and Yang screamed. She immediately stood up and glared at Meowth. "You freaking cat!" Meowth meowed at her as it dropped something. Yang took a closer look at it and saw that it was an Awakening. She laughed sarcastically at the joke. "Oh, ha ha. Very funny." Yang then smelled something delicious in the air and could figure out what it was. "Smells like breakfast is almost ready." She smiled at the thought of breakfast and tossed the covers aside. Yang stood up from the bed and stretched out her arms while closing her eyes and letting out a satisfied grunt. When her brief stretch was done, Yang made her way to her door and exit the room with Meowth following her.

She'd already arrived at the living room and was greeted with a smile by her parent wearing an apron. "Good morning, Yang!"

Yang smiled back at them. "Morning…" She let out a yawn while covering her mouth with her hand until it subsided. "Dad. Breakfast almost done yet?"

Yang's father, Taiyang, nodded at her. "Just about. Go ahead and take a seat. I'll have a plate for you shortly." The young blonde nodded and walked toward her chair. She pulled the chair out and sat while waiting for her plate. It didn't take long for Taiyang to set a plate of onions mixed in with hash browns with two pieces of buttered toast to the side. He also laid a cup of Sitrus berry juice. He also laid a second plate for himself and another cup. "I'll join you shortly. I just have to fill Meowth's bowl first." Yang understood and saw her father fill Meowth's bowl with its food. Once it was done, Meowth ran up to its bowl and started to happily chow down on its food. Taiyang went over to his chair, pulled it out, and sat down with his own breakfast in front.

The two of them clapped their hands together while their eyes were closed. "Thank you for the food!" They opened their eyes and grabbed their nearby forks as they started to eat together. As usual, her father's cooking was great but there was something obviously missing. That thought alone slowed Yang's eating to a crawl.

Taiyang saw this and thought of starting a conversation with his daughter. "You know, it's kinda hard to believe it's morning over here. It's so different compared to Kanto. Then again, we are kinda far away living here now." He laughed heartily but Yang kept a somber expression while still eating slowly. Taiyang stopped laughing and sighed as he had to get to the root of the problem. "Look, Yang. I know it can be a little difficult adjusting to a new place but this is for the better. For the both of us. I know it's been hard losing your mother. It's been hard for me too but a fresh start will do us better. You'll see." Yang could only hope so but in truth, she still wasn't over her mother's passing. She'd idolized her mother as a great trainer and has heard more than her fair share of how her parents met. Yang had a dream one day that when she became a great Pokémon Trainer, she'd challenge her mother to a battle. However, that day would never come to her now. Seeing his daughter now made Taiyang switch to a more uplifting topic. "Right, so…uh…how about those Alolan Pokémon? Are you ready to see some of them?"

Yang stopped eating and had an indifferent expression on her face. "I guess. They do seem pretty cool."

That answer seemed more than enough for her father. "Yeah, they sure are. I think after breakfast, you should go and get dressed so you can see them."

It did seem like a good idea to Yang but she was uncertain about one little detail. "You sure you don't need help with unpacking the rest of our stuff while I'm gone? I hope you won't take forever to do it."

Her father laughed contently at the question. "I'll be fine so don't worry. You've been long overdue in seeing the world. I've had my chance, your mother had your chance and now, it's finally your chance."

Taiyang brought up a good point. Yang's mother may be gone but she could still follow in her footsteps. She'll have at least that going for her. The young blonde finally gave her father a joyous smile and nodded at him. The speed of her eating picked up and was able to finish before Taiyang while downing her juice. After finishing, Yang gave a "thank you" before leaving the table and headed back to her room. After a switch of clothes, Yang looked in a mirror in front of her checking out her new look. Since they were going to live in a tropical region, a different set of clothes was required. Her hair was put up in high pigtails, wearing a black and yellow horizontally striped sporty tank with the number of a white fifteen, black pleated shorts, orange knee socks, and grey espadrilles with yellow and red spots on the top of the shoes. To complete the look, she had a pair of yellow sunglasses in her left pocket and a black sporty bag. All in all, she liked her new look. "Alright, I think I'm ready." Yang took one last look in front of her mirror before leaving her room once again. When she arrived in the living room, the young blonde saw her father washing the dishes in the sink. She cleared her throat to grab her father's attention and he turned around to face her. Yang giggled at her father. "So, how do I look?" She gave a quick twirl for her dad to see.

Taiyang smiled back at his daughter. "I say you look like you're ready to set out on your own adventure. You remember what your mother taught you about adventuring outside, right?"

Yang rolled her eyes and laughed at the question. "Only like an infinite amount of times."

"And you remember about walking through tall grass."

And now he was just being an overprotective father. "I'll be fine so don't worry. The wild Pokémon won't even get to me." She'd hoped so for her father's sake.

Taiyang was still a little worried sending his daughter without a Pokémon but the town is close enough to their new home. "You know where Iki Town is, right? You can see some of the new sights while going there."

Yang crossed her arms and smirked at her father. "Yes, I know. I did read the brochure while coming over here."

Taiyang nodded at his daughter as he was sure she was ready now. "Okay then. Get out there and show Alola what you can do!"

Yang didn't need to be told twice and gunned for the front door. She opened the door and finally went out before closing it. For some reason, Taiyang knew something special would happen to Yang. It reminded him of when he started his own journey and that led him to that fateful encounter with his wife back then. Even remembering that day brought a smile to his face and now his daughter will be starting out on a journey of her own. _"Raven, I think you'd be proud of our daughter right about now."_ He had enough reminiscing and sighed as he had his own challenge. "Right, now about those boxes…"

 **B**

The placement of their house was a first for Yang to hear. Normally, people would buy a house in a small town but their new home was in a route instead. It was strange but she liked it. The scenery everywhere was very beautiful as she was walking up a hill next to her new home. She arrived at an open corner which she thought was the halfway point and ran up to the fence. The young blonde stopped and laughed as she took in the breathtaking view in front of her. There was a cove she could see in the distance and saw that there is a way to get it. She continued her way toward Iki Town and encountered her first patch of tall grass. It was small but no doubt there are wild Pokémon in it. Still, she wasn't going to let something like this stop her. _"No worries. If I just run fast enough, a wild Pokémon won't get to me."_ She got into a running position and readied herself. "One…two…THREE!" She bolted right at the tall grass. However, she heard a rustling sound coming from it and immediately stopped in front while stumbling in front of it. Coming out of the grass was a small rodent-like Pokémon. Obviously one of these Alolan Pokémon since Yang has never seen this one before. It barked at her and Yang took a step back while laughed with a little fear in it. She put her hands up as a sort of defense. "Hold on there. No need to be hasty now. We can get along, right?" At this time, the young blonde really did wish she had a Pokémon with her. Or at least the Meowth.

The Alolan Pokémon crept nearer toward Yang and shrieked at her again. Before Yang decided to hightail out to safety, three new Pokémon ran up to her and came in between her and the new Alolan Pokémon. They must've been Alolan Pokémon as well since they weren't anything she'd seen before either. One was seemed similar to a Hoothoot, the next seemed to be a feline Pokémon like Meowth, and the last one seemed to be a clown of some sort. They all hooted/meowed/barked at the first Alolan Pokémon and it seemed to be intimated by them. It turned around and headed back into the tall grass. Yang was grateful they showed up when they did and all three turned around to face her. She lowered herself slightly and placed both her hands on her knees to get a closer look at them while smiling gratefully at them. "Hey, thanks you three. You really helped me out there." Each of them did their individual cry as a "you're welcome" to her.

"Hey, there, cousin!" Yang stood up and turned around to see the last person she'd expected to see this early. She saw him walk up to her and smiled joyfully at her. "Hang on, I know you. You're Yang, right?"

Yang nodded at the question as she knew the man in front of her. "Yeah, I am and you're Professor Kukui. It's great to finally meet you in person."

Kukui shared the feeling. He saw what happened to her and check on her. "You okay? I saw you get attacked like that."

Yang just smiled confidently at the Professor. "I was scared at first but luckily, I had these three help me out." She took one step to the side to show Kukui the three Pokémon that helped her.

Kukui was glad to hear about that. "A funny story about them. I'm actually looking after these Pokémon, but they dashed right out of their own to save you. But I guess I'm getting ahead of myself. Welcome to Alola, the Pokémon paradise! That's what I'm supposed to be saying and it is nice to finally meet you in person too. As you know, people and Pokémon live and work together here in Alola too. Don't you ever forget you can go anywhere, yeah, as long as you got Pokémon in your corner. Wild Pokémon could be lurking in the tall grass, yeah, just waiting to leap out and bite you."

Yang chuckled awkwardly at that. "Yeah, I'll try not to do that again."

Kukui was certain about that hard-learned lesson. "You'll be fine if you've got a partner of your own." He looked past the young blonde and looked at the three Pokémon. Yang turned around to face them as well. "Hey, there! Let me introduce the Pokémon that helped you just now." The three Pokémon all walked simultaneously to the side and stood next to each other in a line. Kukui gestured at the first Pokémon. "This is the Grass-type Pokémon, Rowlet." Rowlet hooted while turning its body 360 degrees. Kukui gestured at the next Pokémon. "And the Fire-type Pokémon, Litten." Litten meowed as it jumped a bit. Kukui then gestured at the last Pokémon. "And the Water-type Pokémon Popplio." Popplio barked happily as it leaned forward as it clapped its rear flippers together. Yang thought they were all adorable. "Y'see, the fact of the matter is…" Yang turned to the Professor. "One of these Pokémon will become your first partner, woo!"

Yang was ecstatic when she heard that. "Seriously! I'm actually going to choose one of them?" It appears how things work in Alola wasn't so different after all from Kanto. The only difference was selecting a different kind of starter Pokémon.

Kukui nodded and then realized why they all saved Yang in the first place. "Heh, maybe that's why they wanted to save you?" Now came the most important time for any trainer. Choosing their first Pokémon. "Go on and choose the one you'd like to keep as your partner, cousin."

Yang didn't need to be told twice as she turned to face the three starters. She studied all three of them very carefully. "Let's see. The starter Pokémon I'll choose will be…" The young blonde examined Rowlet closely first, then Litten, and finally, Popplio. She wanted to take all three of them but she could only choose one. Yang now understood the agony of new trainers choosing their starter and she was no different. After thinking it over for several minutes, Yang smiled as she pointed at one of the starters. "You."

 **A/N: Ha ha, cliffhanger! So, who do you think Yang chose for her starter? You'll find out soon enough (hopefully). And now, Bleach ending 30 as the first ending song.**


	2. A Legendary Encounter

**A/N: Okay, to lay out some ground rules of how this story will go, I will not be covering every battle as that'll make the chapters unnecessarily long. I'll only do the important battles and a few fun ones. The same can be said for most wild Pokémon encounters except for the first two of the chapter. All others will show which Pokémon Yang will catch. I'm going to skip over the extra content the games have since they'll have no point in the story except for one special one. Finally, I will add the Pokémon anime elements into the story. It'd be kinda boring if it the battles played out the same as the games. And now we'll see if all of you guessed right of which starter Yang chose.**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Pokémon. They belong to their original creators

The Blazing Sun & The Serene Moon

Route Two: A Legendary Encounter

"The starter Pokémon I'll choose will be…you."

Yang walked up to her chosen starter Pokémon and it picked up. She smiled gleefully and her starter seemed to feel the same as her. "Bwark!"

Kukui smiled as he crossed his arms seeing Yang holding Popplio in the air. "Popplio works hard and makes some pretty awesome balloons. So, you wanna go with the Water-type Pokémon Popplio?"

The young blonde set Popplio down and turned around to face the Professor. She quickly nodded at him as an answer. "Definitely. My dad always kept Meowth around so I wanted something a little different as a starter."

Kukui perfectly understood Yang's reason and was happy with her choice. The other two starters ran back to him and each one stood next to him by his side. "So, you went with Popplio. Woo, what a fine-looking team you two are! Now that you can Pokémon battles, you're what we call a Pokémon Trainer. Here's a Pokéball for Popplio, too." He took out a Pokémon and presented to Yang. The young blonde held her hand out and Professor handed it to her. "It should feel nice and cozy in there. Alright! Then let's get going up to Iki Town, Yang. Woo! Time to meet the Island Kahuna!"

Yang seemed to be a little confused as to what he meant by that. "Island Kahuna?"

Kukui thought to explain the whole thing to her. "Truth is, that partner Popplio of yours is a gift from the Kahuna, not me."

Hearing that was quite the surprise for Yang to know. It certainly wasn't anything she heard of before back in Kanto. "Oh, I always thought it would be the Pokémon Professors that gave out a trainer's starter Pokémon. Go figure."

The Professor didn't mind that as she was new to the region. Now that everything was explained, it was time for the next step. "So, let's go show it off and say a proper thank-you, cousin. It may not be the only gift you get! In case you haven't heard, the Kahunas are all crazy strong Pokémon trainers. Be careful about getting into a battle with one." Yang thought that these Kahunas were similar to the Gym Leaders back in Kanto and the other regions. Kukui uncrossed his arms as he walked past her and stood next to the patch of grass. "Iki Town is right up here!" He pointed at the distance and Yang looked at the same direction. The town was certainly close from where they were at. Kukui turned to Yang. "Get Popplio in that Pokéball I gave you."

Yang had nearly forgotten about that and brought the Pokéball up to her. She pressed the button on it and grew into a larger size. She giggled in anticipation of what she was going to do next. _"I've always wanted to say this."_ The young blonde pointed the ball at Popplio. "Popplio, return!" Popplio barked again before a red light streamed out of the button and struck the starter. Popplio's entire body became red and it was returned to the ball. She then pressed the button to make the Pokéball smaller and attached it to her right hip.

After that was done, now it was finally time to move. "Let's head toward Iki town, cousin. Woo!"

Yang was in full agreement and wasn't afraid to walk through the tall grass. She was the first to step in and in the first two steps, she encountered another one of those new Alolan Pokémon. She didn't know if it was the same one or a different one. Either way, Yang was ready this time. "I'm not afraid of you now." The young blonde grabbed her Pokéball and made it larger. She'd almost said a catchphrase she wanted to say for a long time. _"No, I better say that when it's something more important."_ Yang tossed the Pokéball into the air. "Let's go, Popplio!" The Pokéball opened and a stream of light arched from it to the ground. Popplio appeared from the light and barked as it stood on its flippers while looking quite mighty before going on all fours.

Since this was Yang's first battle with a wild Pokémon, Kukui decided to help her just this one time. "Just a hint for you cousin, Popplio's starting move set are Pound, Growl, and Water Gun."

The young blonde was very thankful for that and was quite surprised about Popplio knowing one certain move. "It knows Water Gun right off the bat? Awesome! Alright Popplio, let's start this by using Water Gun!" Popplio barked twice before spitting out its Water Gun attack. As it neared, the wild Pokémon dodged to the side and ran up toward the starter. However, Yang already knew what to do next. "When it gets near, use Pound to send it away!" Popplio stopped using its Water Gun attack and raised its right flipper. Just as its trainer commanded, when the wild Pokémon neared it, Popplio swung its flipper at it and struck the other Pokémon away from it. "Use Water Gun to finish it off." Popplio sent out another Water Gun and doused the wild Pokémon. It let out a screech before going down with swirls replacing its eyes. That was the sign that Yang had won and cheered. "Awesome! Great job Popplio!"

Popplio barked happily at its trainer before Yang returned it to its ball. Kukui saw the whole thing was impressed of how well she handled her first or rather second encounter with a wild Pokémon. "Good job there, Yang. You definitely have a talent for battling, woo!" Yang was proud the Professor complimented her on her battling. "Now, let's make our way to Iki Town." Yang nodded in agreement and the two managed to cross the small patch.

The walk to Iki Town wasn't too far and was already nearing the town. As the steps to the town were in sight, Yang saw someone walking down. Obviously, it was a person she'd never seen before. _"Who's she?"_

From the look of her, she seemed to be Yang's age. She wore a satin bow on top of her head, a purple halter top, white Capri pants, the young blonde could see the other girl was wearing black socks, black espadrilles, and was carrying a white messenger bag. One distinguishing feature that really caught Yang's attention was her golden eyes. She saw this girl walking up to them. "There you are, Professor." She stopped in front of them. "I was wondering where you were so I decided to look for you. I'm glad I ran into you and I'm ready to choose my starter."

Yang should've known better about this girl. _"Oh, so she's starting out just like me."_

Kukui chuckled as this was a little awkward now. "Sorry, Blake. We had a little accident on the way here, so I ended letting Yang choose her partner first without you."

Blake turned her attention to Yang now. "You already chose your starter?"

Now the awkward was directed toward to the young blonde now. "Uh…yeah, I did. Check it out." She sent out Popplio to show the other girl as it barked. She glanced over at Kukui. "Professor Kukui, what's this all about?"

Kukui just laughed at the situation. "Yeah, you see, you two were supposed to choose your starters together. But you can choose one of these two, Blake." Both Litten and Rowlet walked a few steps forward while doing their usual cries.

Well, if she was going to get second pickings, she might as well choose the starter that makes the most sense. "In that case, I shall choose…" She pointed at one of the starters. "That one."

The starter looked back at Blake. "Hoo?"

Yang should've known as much as that she would choose Rowlet. _"Of course, she picks the starter mine is weak against."_

Rowlet flapped its wings and hovered over to where Blake was. She smiled contently at her starter. "It's nice to finally meet you." Blake kneeled in front of Rowlet and rubbed the top of its head gently. Rowlet seemed to enjoy the gesture as it cooed. She stood up and turned her attention to Kukui. "You'll take care of Litten, right Professor?"

Kukui grinned at the other trainer. "You better believe I will, Blake." He turned to Litten. "Alright then. Litten! Everybody! Time to get in your balls for now." The Professor made sure to give Blake Rowlet's Pokéball and everyone put the starters back in their balls.

After Blake did so, she looked at the Pokéball and smiled at it. "Thank you, Professor. I'll see you around later." She turned around and began to walk away.

Something about this seemed a little off to Yang. "H-Hey! Aren't we going to battle?!"

Blake stopped walking and looked back at the other trainer. "We'll battle one day but not right now." She continued to stare at the young blonde which made Yang feel uneasy. "I'm sorry but what was your name again?"

Yang didn't know if she was serious or not. "My name's Yang. Yang Xiao Long."

Blake's expression remained unchanged when she learned Yang's name. "Yang. A pleasure to meet you. I'm Blake. Perhaps the next time we meet, we'll have our battle. Until then." Blake looked away from Yang and made her leave.

Kukui put his hands on his hips while smiling. "Woo, I think you two are getting along well."

Yang wouldn't quite say that but she didn't think it was all that bad, to be honest. _"I guess she'll be my rival in this thing."_

"Come on, Iki Town is just up those steps." Kukui continued walking toward the steps with Yang following close behind. They approached the stairs and climb up on them. With the last step, they officially arrived at Iki Town. Yang was quite amazed at what the town looked like. "And we're here! This right here is Iki Town." He turned his attention to a path that's further down the line from where they were. "This town is where folks come to worship the Pokémon that watches over Melemele Island. Tapu Koko keeps us all safe and happy, see." He looked around and saw that the most important person around wasn't present. "Looks like the Kahuna's nowhere to be found, though. I guess there must be some trouble somewhere on the island that needs fixing, yeah?" The Professor turned to face Yang. "Hey, I've got an idea for you, Yang. If you head through the village and up the hill, you can visit the ruins that belong to Tapu Koko. That's our island's guardian deity, yeah. Why don't you go and introduce yourself? If you're really lucky, maybe you'll actually get a glimpse of the guardian deity yourself!"

Yang just laughed at that. "Maybe but I kinda doubt it. Still, I'll check the ruins out. It sounds pretty interesting."

It was a solid plan Kukui can agree with. "I'll stick around here and wait to see if the Kahuna comes back."

Yang nodded at the Professor and walked further in the path. She still couldn't get over how quint the town looked. It seemed small but had charm. It was definitely different compared to Vermillion. The young blonde walked up another flight of stairs and continued to follow the path until she saw a large wooden platform with intricate designs and a building that seemed fancier compared to the rest of the houses in the town. _"I guess that's where this Kahuna guy lives. I wonder what he's like."_ Up ahead, she saw an opening in-between the trees and a sign next to it. Yang walked up to the sign and read what was on it. "This way to the Ruins of Conflict at the end of Mahalo Trail." She turned her attention to the open path ahead. "Interesting. Let's see what the hubbub is all about." Yang walked down the path. In one transition later, she was at the Mahalo Trail and she found it to be very beautiful with all the nature around. The young blonde looked up and saw that this trail will be quite the climb for her. She smiled at the challenge. "This'll be no problem." Yang began to walk up the trail while admiring the scenery. There were also these strange statues but the young blonde thought they were cool looking.

As she thought, walking up this trail was easy and was almost at the top. However, as she neared the top, Yang caught glimpse of someone arriving at the exit of the trail. She heard a cry coming from the duffel bag the girl was carrying and was moving around. "I know! I know. I'll take you to the ruins. So, please stay in the bag. We could get in trouble if anyone sees you." She seemed to settle whatever was inside the bag down and exit the trail.

After seeing that, curiosity arose in Yang. "I wonder what that was all about and who was that girl? And why was she talking to her bag? I guess there's only one way to find out." She quickly climbed the rest of the stairs and arrived at the exit. Cut to another transition and Yang saw the same girl trying to hold on her bag while struggling to keep it in check but poorly while nearing a rickety-looking bridge. The bag then shot forward and a Pokémon flew out of it. Again, it was a Pokémon Yang had never seen before. _"What kind of a Pokémon is that?"_ She heard the mysterious Pokémon give out a celebratory cry as if it was happy to be out of the duffel and flew over the bridge. Its celebration was cut short when a trio of Spearow was flying right at it. The mysterious Pokémon became frightened and lowered itself on the bridge while the Spearow were circling around it. Yang could tell the situation wasn't good. _"I gotta help that Pokémon."_ She ran toward the Pokémon's trainer. "Hey!"

The girl turned around looking worried and she also appeared to be around Yang's age. "Ah…" She was surprised to see Yang but was very worried about the Pokémon. "H-Help…save Nebby!" She and Yang looked in front to see the Pokémon crying out in distress. The girl looked back at Yang. "Those Spearow are attacking it! But…I'm not a trainer. I can't…" She had no choice but to ask Yang for her help. "Please! Please save Nebby!"

Yang really couldn't say no to her so she would gladly to help her out. "Don't worry. I'll get your Pokémon back so leave it to me!" Easier said than done since the bridge didn't look at its sturdiest but she couldn't leave that Pokémon alone with those Spearow. She carefully walked toward the bridge when another Spearow came flying at her. Yang wasted no time in grabbing Popplio's Pokéball and tossed it. "Go, Popplio!" A noise could be heard and Popplio appeared. The Spearow didn't stop and was headed right at the starter. "Jump over the Spearow and use Pound!" Popplio barked at the command and jumped over the Spearow. It raised both its flippers and slammed them on top of the wild Pokémon. Spearow crashed onto one of the planks and Popplio landed behind it. "Use Water Gun!" Popplio barked again and used its attack on the wild Pokémon. The attack struck Spearow and was sent past Yang all the way crashing into the wall next to the exit of Mahalo Trail. Spearow weakly cried as there were swirls in its eyes. After that battle was done, Yang assessed the situation. _"If I attack those Spearow now, chances are they'll all gang up on Popplio. Three on one doesn't sound fair so I guess the only other option is…"_ She wasn't a fan of the other option but she wasn't going to let her starter be outnumbered with no chance. The young blonde pointed her Pokéball at Popplio. "Popplio, return." The starter barked at her happily before being sent back into the ball. Yang slowly and carefully walked on the bridge but it seems with every few steps taken, the bridge would shake which made her nervous. _"I don't know what's worse. This bridge, or the Spearow."_

After a few more shakes from the bridge, Yang finally reached the mysterious Pokémon known as Nebby and placed her body over it to protect it from the Spearow while raising her right arm to protect herself. Unfortunately, that was as far as she planned. _"Okay, now what do I do?"_ One of the Spearow attacked her and scratched her arm. Yang planted both arms on the bridge to absolutely protect it. Two of the Spearow flew at Yang with their claws ready when the Pokémon underneath Yang began to glow. It easily grabbed her attention. "What you doin-" A strong burst of energy erupted from the Pokémon and it drove the Spearow away from it briefly and Yang. However, it also destroyed the bridge underneath them and Yang screamed while holding the Pokémon tightly while falling. A myriad of emotions was running through her as she fell. It seemed time slowed down around and could hear her heartbeat. Images began to flash before her eyes and the last one of her mother smiling at her. _"Mom…"_

From above, a bright flash of light appeared and was rapidly descending toward Yang while smacking the Spearow away. Before Yang hit the water below, this light swooped in and save her. It traveled to where the girl was and dropped Yang and the Pokémon next to her. It took her a few seconds to register she wasn't falling anymore while groaning. "W-What happ…ened…" She looked what was in front of her and was astounded of what she saw. "Holy Arceus…" It was definitely a Pokémon she'd never seen before and it appeared to be very powerful. The girl next her was in a similar state of shock. This new Pokémon let out a powerful cry before shooting up into the air in a stream of electricity.

The shock initially wore off and the girl turned to Yang. "Are you alright?"

Yang got over her shock as she let go of the Pokémon and stood up. "Yeah, I think I'm alright. I thought that was the end of me right there. I definitely don't want to experience that again."

The other girl was glad to hear that. "Oh, thank goodness."

"Pew!"

She turned her attention to the mysterious Pokémon. "You tried using your power again…didn't you? Oh, Nebby…you know what happened last time you used it. You couldn't move for ages after that. I don't want to see you like that again!" She shook her head of what she said. "No, I shouldn't say that. I'm sorry, Nebby. I know you were trying to save me that time…and I couldn't help you in return."

The Pokémon let out a comforting cry to her before moving to a random spot not too far from her. "Pew!"

The girl and Yang turned to see what Nebby found. "What…What is that?" There was a slight glimmer and Nebby somehow delivered the strange object to the girl. She took the object from the Pokémon. "A sparkling…stone? It feels almost warm somehow." The girl turned to Yang and bowed to her. "Please, forgive me. I am so grateful to you for helping us out of that dangerous spot."

Yang just giggled as she waved her hand nonchalantly at her. "It was no problem except almost falling to my doom. So…who exactly are you and what Pokémon is that?"

The other girl smiled while shaking her head at Yang. "I'm…I'm Lillie and I suppose…this stone must belong to you." She took a couple of steps forward and presented a strange sparkling stone to the other blonde. Yang took the stone from Lillie and she was right about it being warm. She put it away in a special pocket in her bag. "Please, don't tell anyone about this…about seeing Nebby. It's…It's a secret, okay?"

Yang had no objections in agreeing but she really wanted to know more about this Pokémon of hers. "Yeah, sure but you totally owe me in explaining what kind of Pokémon that is."

Lillie could agree with that and turned to Nebby. "Come on. Into the bag, Nebby." Nebby made a fuss and Lillie picked it up and put it in the bag. After that, she turned to Yang again. "Um…I'm worried we might get attacked again by some wild Pokémon or…or something. I know it's too much for me to ask it, but…do you think you could see us back to town?"

It was better safe than sorry so she nodded in agreement. Lillie nodded back and they walked back together. Yang glanced back at the destroyed bridge one last time. _"I guess I'm not visiting the Ruins of Conflict anytime soon."_ One transmission later, the two girls came back to Iki Town and they saw Kukui on the wooden platform.

Kukui saw the two girls and smiled at them. "Oh, Yang! You already met Lillie, huh?"

And already, the young blonde was confused. "Wait, what? You two know each other?"

The Professor kept smiling at her. "She's my assistant, yeah!" This girl was all kinds of surprises to Yang. First having a mysterious Pokémon and being an assistant to someone like Professor Kukui. The two girls stepped on the platform and Lillie stood in front of Kukui. "Lillie, I thought you were with the Kahuna?"

"The Kahuna? He said had something to attend to attend to so he left town on his own. I was just, um, taking a little stroll up Mahalo Trail while I waited for him to return."

Both Kukui and Lillie turned to Yang. "And that's how you met our new neighbor Yang, huh? She just got to Alola yesterday. Help him find his way around, yeah?"

This time, Lillie was surprised that Yang was her recently moved neighbor. "Oh, so you're also one of the Professor's acquaintances? It's nice to meet you."

Yang chuckled while rubbing the back her head. "Yeah, it's nice to officially meet you too."

"The Kahuna is back!" All three turned to see some of the townsfolk gathered around the steps.

"The Kahuna has returned!"

"Our guardian's chosen one is back!"

"Only one of the strongest Pokémon users in all Alola, yeah!"

A large figure was seen approaching the stairs. He climbed them up and joined the people among him. "Have I missed something?"

 **Melemele Island Kahuna: Ghira Belladonna**

Kukui was glad to see the Kahuna again after not seeing him this entire time. "There you are, Kahuna Ghira! Was there some kind of trouble?"

Ghira chuckled at the question as he approached the group. "It was nothing too serious. Just a couple of Rockruff brawling is all." He turned his attention to Yang as she intrigued him. "I see we have a new face here on Melemele."

Yang would greet him but she was obviously distracted. _"Whoa, this guy is huge!"_ If anything, he could rival Lieutenant Surge of the Vermillion City gym in size.

Kukui gestured at the young blonde. "Her name's Yang and she just moved to Melemele just yesterday, yeah."

The young blonde slowly raised her hand and waved at her with slight fear in her eyes. "H-Hello sir."

Ghira chuckled heartily at her as he knew why she was a little afraid of him. "Well, that's very good to hear. Welcome to Alola, young one. I am Ghira Belladonna, the Kahuna of Melemele Island. It's a pleasure to meet you. Kukui has told me you would be arriving." He focused his attention on all three now. "Now, I don't know if my eyes were playing tricks on me but I could've sworn I saw Tapu Koko flying about recently."

Lillie nodded as she could confirm that. "Oh, um…yes, Kahuna Ghira. Nebby got attacked by some Spearow on the Plank Bridge and Yang here helped to protect it. But the bridge collapsed and I thought both of them might fall to the bottom of the ravine. And that was when the island guardian deity swooped in to save them."

Yang finally realized what the Pokémon she saw from before really was. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're telling me that the Pokémon who saved me was really this Tapu Koko I heard? No way!" So much for doubting she'd meet Tapu Koko because it actually did happen to her and in the most extreme way possible.

Kukui was very impressed at what he heard from his assistant. "Woo! That's something you don't hear every day!"

Ghira was the same way to hearing Lillie's story. "Even though it is said Tapu Koko protects us, it can be rather fickle. Yet our guardian was moved to save you." He glanced over at the Professor. "Kukui, I think this calls for a celebration, don't you think? It seems we have quite the trainer in our presence." Kukui nodded as he couldn't agree more.

"Pew!"

Everyone's attention turned to Nebby as it somehow escaped the bag. Lillie of all was the most surprised. "Oh! When did you get out again!?"

Yang saw the problem with this situation. "Uh…do we have to explain this to everyone now?"

Lillie shook her head at the question. "No, the Kahuna and the Professor know about Nebby and they'll keep it safe from any harm but…" She turned her attention to Nebby. "You should still stay in the bag and out of sight. It's safer that way." Lillie faced Yang next. "Nebby, well…it seems to have taken a liking to you."

The young blonde certainly wasn't expecting to hear that. "Huh, I didn't know it'd like me that fast. Must be because I saved it from those Spearow. Well, sort of."

Lillie would have to agree with that. "I-I have read that Pokémon like it when you pet them or take care of them, you know."

Kukui remembered something important and walked up to Yang. "Here, Yang. A lovely gift from me to help make today special." He pulled out a red object from his pocket and presented it to the young blonde.

Yang was ecstatic as she knew what it could be. No matter the region, one thing always stayed the same. "How cool! A Pokédex!" She happily took the Pokédex from the Professor.

Kukui enjoyed Yang's enthusiasm. "A Pokédex is a real high-tech kinda too, yeah that can-"

"Automatically records a Pokémon's data as soon as I come across it." Kukui was surprised that Yang knew about that. Apparently, she should've expected a reaction like his. "Oh, my mom told me about it a few times so that's how I know."

The shock Kukui had turned into impression as he grinned at the young blonde. "Your new partner Rowlet is already registered, oh yeah, so check it out."

And Yang did just that as she powered up the Pokédex but for some reason, it seemed a little empty and not because there are many blank pages. She saw some pages of Pokémon she'd come across before, including that one Alolan Pokémon that attacked her and it was called Yungoose. Yang found Popplio's entry quite easily as it was at the top. "Popplio: The Sea Lion Pokémon. The balloons it inflates with its nose grow larger and larger as it practices day by day." She shut off the Pokédex and put it away in her back pocket. "That's pretty interesting."

Kukui had one more gift to give to Yang and presented that as well. "And here's your Trainer Passport I had put together for you."

Like before, Yang happily took the passport from the Professor. "Thank you, Professor."

Now that was all done and Yang had quite the adventure for her first day in Alola, he thought it was time to head back. "Well, you got to meet the Kahuna at least. Ready to head home now, Yang?"

Honestly, Yang felt like she could use the rest after experiencing a day like today. "Going back home sounds great." She couldn't wait of jumping on her soft bed and having a well-deserved nap.

Before she had the chance to leave, the young blonde heard two different voices coming from behind her. One was very familiar while the other was different.

"Oh, hello dear."

"Welcome back, dad."

Yang turned around and surprisingly saw Blake walking up to the group with an older-looking woman beside her. Judging from her looks, she guessed this woman was Blake's mother. Ghira laughed happily as he saw them. "Ah, Kali, Blake. I'm sorry I had to leave but you know my duties."

Kali and Blake stopped in front of the group and Kali smiled at the Kahuna. "It's quite alright dear. I know how busy you are being the Kahuna and all. Oh, yes and Blake just received her starter Pokémon. It's quite the adorable darling it is."

Ghira was quite glad to hear that about the younger girl. "Is that so? Well, congratulations Blake. I look forward to seeing how well you'll work together with your new partner."

Blake's expression remained unchanged as she slightly bowed him. "I'll do my best."

During all of this, Yang had heard enough and needed some answers as what was happening in front of her. "Wait, what's going on here?! I could've sworn I heard the word, dad!"

The three turned to the young blonde and Kali smiled sweetly at her. "Oh, you must the other trainer starting with our daughter. I've heard quite a bit about you from my husband."

She looked at Ghira and Blake with a slightly confused expression. "Wait, daughter? Husband?" Yang started to put the pieces together but was still was having trouble processing it.

Kukui thought to clear everything up for Yang's since this was very important for her to know. "Oh yeah, you don't know, huh? Blake here happens to be Kahuna Ghira's daughter."

 **A/N: So, how's that for putting a spin on things and expect several more. Now, I have my reasons for Yang choosing Popplio over Litten. For one, I ran a team in my Ultra Moon with Incineroar but five out of my six team members were physical attackers and that made things a little difficult in some situations. This was a team I originally planned for Yang to use but decided to rethink and remake her team into something more balanced. Popplio fits that criteria. True, a giant wrestling fire tiger would fit Yang well but I know of two other Pokémon of each type Incineroar has (fire and dark) that would do a better job and would fit Yang much better.**


	3. The First Member

**A/N: At the time this chapter is posted, my spring semester is already underway so chapters will be a little slower to be put up. The same can be said for my other stories.**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Pokémon. They belong to their original creators

The Blazing Sun & The Serene Moon

Route Three: The First Member

It was certainly a very eventful first day in Alola for Yang. She was almost attacked by wild Yungoose, was saved by the three starters, chose her starter, met her supposed rival, met Lillie, battled a Spearow, almost died falling into a ravine, being saved Tapu Koko, meeting the Kahuna, and now finding out that her supposed rival was the Kahuna's daughter. Overall, it was certainly interesting. "You're a daughter of a Kahuna?"

Blake expected this kind of reaction coming from the other girl since she wasn't originally from Alola. In fact, she's gotten used it by now. "I am."

Kali clapped her hands together and smiled pleasantly at the two girls. "Oh, you two have already met. How wonderful."

Kukui nodded in agreement and gestured toward Yang. "Yeah, they sure did. As a matter of fact, Yang is also the daughter of a famous Pokémon trainer back at Kanto. I even battled against her once a few years ago. Woo, that was a battle I won't ever forgot."

Ghira was quite surprised to hear that about their newest arrival to Alola. "Is that so? Well then, Yang, are you planning to follow your mother's footsteps then?"

The young blonde turned to him and smiled as she nodded. "Yeah, she was my inspiration and I'd like to follow in her footsteps."

Blake disapprovingly narrowed her eyes at Yang "So, you're like that, huh?" She turned around and was already making her leave.

Yang noticed and wondered why she was leaving all of a sudden. "H-Hey! Where are you going?!"

Blake didn't even answer back and headed back to the house. Kali's smile was replaced with a worried expression as she's seen this kind of behavior before and so did Ghira. _"There's that attitude again."_

Yang still didn't know why Blake left and it concerned her a little. "What did I say to make her leave?"

"It's not your fault." The young blonde turned to Ghira again. "This isn't the first time Blake has displayed behavior like this. You are not to blame." Hearing that made the young blonde feel a little better but she was still wondering what was it that made Blake act the way she did. While she was pondering the question, a slight gleam shined through her bag and Ghira noticed it. "Hm? Yang, what is it that you have in your bag?"

It took the young blonde a few seconds to figure out what the Kahuna was talking about until she realized he was talking about the stone she received from Tapu Koko. "Oh, this thing?" She reached for her bag and opened it to pull out the stone.

She presented it to the Kahuna and he was immediately intrigued by it. "Would you be so kind as to give me that Sparkling Stone you have there?" Yang had no qualms about the request and handed him the stone. Upon a closer inspection, Ghira's eyes with surprise to what it actually was. "Could it be?"

Kali seemed to know what it was as well. "Is that what I think it is, dear?"

Ghira had to know in order to confirm his thoughts. "You were rescued by Tapu Koko at the bridge, is that correct Yang?"

Yang nodded again at the Kahuna's question. "Yeah, that stone appeared right after it rescued me and that's when I got it."

Ghira's thoughts were confirmed true as he couldn't believe such a thing has happened to someone as new as Yang. "So, it even deigned you a stone. Maybe because you're here in Alola, this is where you are meant to be. Let me borrow this stone for now. I will return it to you tomorrow evening." He smiled proudly at the young blonde. "I can see a brilliant light coming from you. The makings of a brilliant trainer. Perhaps you are closer to your goal than you realize." Hearing that brought a lot of joy to Yang. This'll be just the first step in a long journey to catch up to where her mother once was. "I hope you do us the honor in participating in our festival tomorrow."

Yang nodded once again at the Kahuna's request. "I really can't turn something down that the Kahuna himself would ask. Sure, I will." Ghira was glad to hear that as he nodded.

Kukui walked up to Yang and stopped in front of her. "I'll make sure you get back home safe today, though Yang. Lillie, you two should come with us, too, yeah. Wouldn't want to go losing you twice in one day." He turned to his assistant. "You or that precious Pokémon of yours."

Lillie was intent on not letting that happen. "Yes. I will keep an eye on-"

"Pew!"

Lillie immediately turned around to see Nebby out of the bag again. Obviously, she was mad at it. "Oh, you! Would you not try to escape the very moment that you were told not to wander off!"

"I already know how to catch a Pokémon. You send out your Pokémon, attack the wild Pokémon until it's weak enough to capture, throw your Pokéball and if it shakes three times, the wild Pokémon is caught and is now a member of your time." Everyone just laughed at the scene, including Yang.

Meanwhile, a curtain was slightly pushed away at the Kahuna's house as Blake saw all of them laughing. Her attention was primarily focused on Yang. She still kept that same disapproving look in her eyes at the other girl. _"How can anyone be content in staying in their parent's shadow?"_ Blake briefly looked at her father before letting the curtain go.

 **B**

"I'm home!"

Taiyang looked from the counter in the kitchen to see his daughter walk through the door and taking off her shoes. He was happy to see her again and smiled. "Hey, welcome back Yang. How did things go for you?"

Yang thought not to tell him she almost fell into a ravine as she knew that would send him over the edge with worry. "It went fine. I got to meet the Kahuna, met my what I believe is to be my rival, and I got to meet the guardian Pokémon."

Her father nodded at everything she said. "I see. Well, that's good." He then realized what she said about that last part. "Wait, guardian Pokémon!?"

Yang laughed awkwardly at his reaction. "Yeah, I got somehow lucky enough to meet it and it gave me some important stone. I don't know what it means but the Kahuna says it's important. Also, we have a festival to attend to. He says it's tomorrow at dusk." One more thought crossed her mind and she knew her father would love it. "Oh, yeah. I have something awesome to show you." She pulled out her Pokéball and made it bigger. It opened from her palm and Popplio came out with its usual entrance flair. "I actually got a starter from the Kahuna himself. Say hello to Popplio." Popplio gave a bark at Taiyang in an almost greeting way. Meowth ran up to it and it seemed they hit it off very well.

Taiyang was very impressed to see that his daughter had a starter Pokémon now. "That's wonderful! I can tell you two are going to make a good team. Though, I'm surprised you haven't given it a nickname yet."

Again, Yang laughed at that. "Haven't been able to come up with one but I'll figure something out. In any case…" She looked around and saw that something was very different in the room. "Seems like you took care of the boxes which is surprising."

Her father pretended to be hurt by her comment. "Why would you say such a thing? Did you honestly think it would take me forever to unload them?"

"Something like that." Yang joked.

Jokes aside, he figured his daughter would be hungry right about now. "Do you want something to eat? From what you told me, it seems you had a pretty eventful day."

" _You have no idea."_ Yang just closed her eyes and shook her head. She stopped and opened her eyes again. "Not right now. I think I'll take a nap first. I can already hear my bed calling for me." The young blonde was already headed to her room with Popplio following her.

Taiyang could understand his daughter's decision. "Okay, but when you wake up, let me know what you want to eat!"

Yang raised her hand at him "Okay!" She opened her door and entered her room while closing the door behind her. The young blonde gave out a rather large sigh of relief as she dropped her bag and walked up to her bed. Yang jumped at it the moment she was close enough and was squealing delightfully as she rolled around a little. "I never thought I would miss my bed so much!" She settled down and laid on her back while staring at the ceiling. The Popplio jumped on her stomach happily which made her grunt in surprise. She smiled at her starter and petted its head. "Hey, there." Yang stroke Popplio's head a few more times until she had a passing thought. "Now that I think about, I actually don't know if you're a boy or a girl. Hold on, let me get my Pokédex." She took out her Pokédex from her pocket and activated it. With any Pokémon she's captured, it'll register it as her current team member and show all the data. She looked up her Popplio's profile and saw everything about it. The young blonde was quite surprised with what she found. "Oh, you're actually a girl. That's pretty cool and kinda rare since you don't often get female starters." Popplio barked happily at her trainer. Yang giggled at her starter as she shut her Pokédex off and put it away. She sighed contently and started to close her eyes. Popplio did the same and the two soon quickly fell asleep together.

 **B**

The next day arrived in Alola and more importantly, it was almost time for the festival to begin as it was almost dusk. Yang was currently eating her father's macaroni and cheese dish to fill up so she could have all the energy she needed for the festival. Taiyang laughed at the speed his daughter was eating at. "Hey, slow down. I think you'll pop before you can even go to the festival."

Yang finished her third bowl and drank some Pecha berry juice from her glass. She set the glass down and gave a refreshing gasp. "I can't help it, okay. I need to fill up for the festival and it's not my fault your food always tastes awesome." Before Taiyang could reply, they heard the doorbell ring. They both turned to the door and saw it open to reveal Kukui. Something about it made Yang puzzled. _"Why didn't we lock the front door?"_

Taiyang didn't seem to mind as he walked up to the Professor. "Ah, Professor Kukui, welcome! My wife mentioned you to me before. She told me a lot about you. Most of it of how you're a great trainer." He stopped in front of him and offered a handshake.

Kukui gladly accepted and shook Taiyang's hand strongly and firmly. "You must be Yang's father, Taiyang. Now that I can see it, Yang does, in fact, have a bit of both of you and her mother. Oh, and my condolences. You don't get to battle someone like Raven every day, yeah!"

Taiyang accepted what the Professor said and nodded at him. "Thank you. If wasn't for you battling my late wife, we probably never would've heard of Alola and moved here. From what she told me from hearing from you, it certainly sounded beautiful and she was right." And hearing that answered Yang's question of why they moved here in the first place.

Kukui retracted his hand from Taiyang as he turned to the young blonde and waved at her. "Hey there, Yang! It's about time we set out for the festival, yeah! But first…I've got something to teach you, yeah, now that you're a real Pokémon trainer. It's the most basic of all the basics. Come on to Route One!" With that said, Kukui already left the house.

Yang pushed the chair away from the table with her legs and stood up. "Okay then." She looked over at her father. "Think you can go ahead without me, dad?"

Her father smiled at his daughter and nodded. "Sure thing. Just don't take too long with whatever Kukui has planned for her. In the meantime, have fun with your new Pokémon." Yang didn't need to be told twice and ran out the door.

Once Yang was outside the door, she heard Kukui calling out to her. "Yang!" The young blonde looked over at his direction and wasn't that far actually. "Hurry it up, cousin! Pretend you're a Pokémon and use your Agility!" The Professor then walked away to the other side of the route.

Now that Yang thought about it, she never did take the other way so it'll be another new experience for her. Following his advice, Yang ran in the same direction as Kukui. After a quick turn, she already saw the Professor standing in the grass waiting for her. The young blonde was already running up to him. "Okay, I'm here now." She stopped in front of him. "So, what is it you wanted to show me."

Kukui was already on to explain what he wanted to teach the young blonde. "So, you know that wild Pokémon will sometimes jump out at you in the tall grass, yeah? Now that you've got Popplio there, you can not only fight wild Pokémon, yeah, you can also try to catch 'em. Woo! I'm going to show you how to catch a wild Pokémon, alright. Keep your eyes on the pri-"

"I already know how." Before Kukui could even take one step in the grass, he certainly didn't know Yang would say that to him. "You sent out your Pokémon to battle against the wild Pokémon, attack the wild Pokémon a few times until it's weak enough for capture. Sometimes statues conditions such as sleep, poison, paralysis, and burn can make it easier for capture. You take out your Pokéball, throw it at the weakened Pokémon, and once it's caught, if the Pokéball shakes three times, the wild Pokémon is now added to the party. If you have more than six party members, you have the option of sending the captured Pokémon to a PC box or add it to your team replacing one of your party members. Did I miss something?"

Kukui couldn't help but smile as he never expected Yang to know this much as she was just starting out as a trainer. "Your explanation was one hundred percent A plus perfect. I didn't think you'd know right off the bat. Woo!"

Yang kinda saw that coming and wasn't surprised. "Well, my mom was a famous trainer. She taught me a thing or two to prepare me for my own journey." There was also one more reason as to why Raven taught her daughter at a young age. _"She also mentioned something about skipping boring tutorials but I didn't know what she meant by that."_

Since Yang was already proficient in knowing how to capture Pokémon, he saw no reason to teach her anymore. "Alright then. Here're some Pokéballs and Potions to get you started out." Kukui handed Yang ten Pokéballs and five potions and she put them in her bag in their respective pockets. "Why don't you have a little adventure of your own on the way to Iki Town, yeah? Take good care of Yang, Popplio!" The Professor left and went on his way toward Iki Town.

Since Yang had a little time to kill, she decided to walk around in the grass to see what Pokémon she can catch and see what she can add to her team. She walked around in the tall grass for a bit and indeed encountered quite a lot of Pokémon. The Pokémon the young blonde encountered were the Yungoos from before, new Alolan Pokémon called Pikipek and Grubbin, some older known Pokémon such as Ledyba and Caterpie, and even a Pichu which was a very surprising find but had to send it to the PC via teleportation since she already has a full team.. It seemed she found most of the Pokémon that could found on the route and was about to head to the town when she encountered one more Pokémon she hadn't seen before on the route. "Buneary!"

Yang giggled happily at her newest encounter. "A Buneary? That's so cool!" She was definitely going to add this Pokémon to her team. She pulled out Popplio's Pokéball and tossed it into the air. "Let's go, Siren!" The Pokéball opened and Popplio appeared out of a flash of light. As Yang called out, she finally decided to give her Popplio the nickname Siren. It was just a name that came off from the top of her head but she thought it'd fit her starter well. Yang also decided to give nicknames on the Pokémon she'd use in her party. So far, none of the Pokémon she caught have one. "Siren, use Water Gun!" Popplio barked before spitting out its attack at Buneary. The wild Pokémon saw the attack coming and actually ducked under it to avoid being hit. It then used this chance to launch itself right at Popplio and once it was near enough, Buneary rolled up its left ear to use Pound. Popplio was sent into the air and landed back on the ground. "Are you okay, Siren?"

Her Popplio managed to get back up and bark in confirmation. Yang nodded back and knew it would take more than a Pound attack to bring her starter down. It did gain a lot of experience from battling the other Pokémon from the route. "Get up close and use Pound!" This time, Popplio headed toward Buneary with its right flipper raised. Before the attack could hit, the wild Pokémon curled up into a ball before Popplio's attack hit it. The attack sent Buneary away and it uncurled as it landed. Yang figured it used Defense Curl and that's why it didn't take as much damage. Buneary jumped over to Popplio again readying another Pound attack. Yang smiled as she knew what to do next. "Head toward it and catch its ear!" Popplio followed the command and moved forward to the wild Pokémon. Buneary let out a surprised noise as Popplio grabbed its uncurled ear with both of its flippers. "Toss it into the air!"

Before Buneary could uncurl its other ear for a counterattack, Popplio spun it around once before throwing the wild Pokémon in the air. "Buneary!"

Yang knew Buneary couldn't do anything being in the air. "Use Water Gun again!" Popplio pulled her head back and looked straight at Buneary above before spitting out her attack again. This time, Buneary couldn't dodge and Defense Curl only works best against physical moves. The attack struck the wild Pokémon and sent it higher in the air. Popplio stopped using her attack and Buneary started to fall. The wild Pokémon crashed into the ground and let out a weak cry. Yang brought out an empty Pokéball and enlarged it. She took careful at Buneary. "Pokéball, go!" Yang threw the Pokéball at Buneary and it hit the weakened Pokémon. It opened and Buneary became a flash of light that went into the Pokéball. It dropped to the ground and started to shake. The young blonde wasn't worried it'll break out since it was always the same result with her previous captures. After the third shake, the Pokéball stopped moving and there was a soft click sound. Yang smiled as she ran up to the Pokéball and picked it up. "And just like that, I caught Buneary!" She brought out her Pokédex to check on Buneary's data. "Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon. It's arms and legs are weak, but when it rolls its ear up tightly and then unleashes them with its full force, it can smash boulders to dust. Well, that's kinda cool. Let's see your other data." She switched to her captured Buneary's summary data. "So, you're a girl as well and you have the Run Away ability. That's not too useful if you ask me but whatever." She put her Pokédex away and now had the choice of keeping Buneary or sending it to the PC. Obviously, she was going to keep it and send Yungoos to the PC instead. After Yungoos' Pokéball teleported, Yang decided to use Buneary in her team and therefore, she thought of a good nickname for it. "Come on out, Mimi!"

She tossed the ball in the air and it opened. Out of the flash was her new member, Mimi the Buneary. Mimi let out a cry before stumbling a little as it was still a little wounded from the previous battle. Yang smiled sweetly at her new Pokémon and walked up to her. "Here." She kneeled before Buneary and took out one of the Potions from her bag. She pointed it at her Pokémon and sprayed it a few times. Buneary made a small fuss as the Potion was being sprayed all over it. "I know it stings a little but you'll be feeling better in no time." And she was right. Buneary did feel a lot better and looked at her new trainer curiously. "You're part of the team now, Mimi. Here, I'd like you to meet Siren, my Popplio." Popplio approached Buneary and barked at it happily. All Buneary did was leer at it (not the attack) and point one of its paws at it. "Bun, Bun, Buneary!"

Yang could only laugh at what she saw. "You're a feisty one, aren't ya?" She stood up and pointed their respective Pokéballs at them. "Okay, time to go back in your Pokéballs, you two." Yang brought out their Pokéballs and returned her two Pokémon in them. The young blonde put them away and looked ahead at the route before her. "Alright then, time to head to Iki Town. I don't want to miss this festival of theirs." Yang started her brief journey toward Iki Town. Along the way, she was challenged by a couple of trainers and used Mimi because she needed the experience and catch up to Siren. During one of those battles, Yang saw a very different looking Rattata which did surprise her. The young blonde thought it must've been a regional variant of some kind. Yang also learned that during her battles, her new Buneary was very fierce when it came to battling.

After fighting the last trainer on the route, the path became familiar as Yang started to hear festival music as she approached the town. She could see the entrance to the town already but there were two people standing in front. The young blonde stopped just behind them and seemed a little confused. Just by their outfits alone, everything about them was defined as unusual. One of them was obviously taller while the other seemed to be around her age but really couldn't tell. It also appeared to overhear what they were talking about. "So, this…is what they call a festival. It does look like the people are having fun. Not that they should. As though this was any time to celebrate." It seemed to Yang the taller one was a man.

"You don't have to try so hard to act like you're not interested, you know? Maybe a festival isn't so bad sometimes. The aura measurements are pretty high, too!" Yang could now tell the shorter of the two was actually a young girl so that further proved her theory that she may be around her age.

"Are they? Its only thanks to the Blinding One that Alola is overflowing with such brilliance." The taller of the duo turned to the other. "Though the Blinding One is left in such a state now, so dark and enfeebled…"

"We've just gotta make sure the Blinding One can shine like it used to again, right! So, let's get started by having a look around!"

Both of them turned around and caught Yang staring at them. The young blonde was more bewildered by their appearance. It was certainly something she'd seen before and could definitely tell they weren't from around here. She meekly raised her hand to them and waved. "Uh…hi there?"

The taller of the two just nodded quietly at her. "You…are likewise new the shores of Alola. A fellow traveler from a distant land." He didn't say anymore and the duo made their leave away from the town.

A slew of questions arose inside of Yang's mind but one stuck out the most to her. "Who were those people? They certainly were weird and weird looking." She decided not to ponder the question too much and focus on what was more important which was the festival. The young blonde walked up the steps and as she reached the top, she was astounded by the first thing she saw. "Whoa! Is that an Exeggutor!? Yang saw a very, very tall Exeggutor walking alongside one of the villagers and it had a tail with another head at the end to boot. She'd never seen an Exeggutor like this one before. It must've been another regional variant and wondered how much more were there in Alola. Her attention turned to the rest of the town and saw there were lit torch stands scattered all over the area. All of the people enjoying the festival and having fun with their Pokémon. It was certainly another new experience for her. "Ah, this is so cool!"

"I'm glad you think so." The young blonde looked ahead to see Ghira approaching her.

Yang immediately straightened up at the Kahuna's appearance. "Oh, Mr. Kahuna, sir…"

Ghira stopped in front of her and laughed heartily at the honorific Yang used. "There's no need to be so formal with me. Just call me Ghira. Or Kahuna Ghira if that'll make you feel better."

Yang nodded as she could roll with that. "Okay, Kahuna Ghira. This festival of yours really is something."

The Kahuna was glad to hear that from the young trainer. "Yes, well, our festival today is held to express our thanks to the Pokémon guardian deities for always being by our sides. Even if we call this a festival, it's a just small thing we do. There may be not a lot of us but we do give it our all when it comes to festivities." Yang could appreciate the work they put into making the festival as fun as it can be for them and for their guardian Pokémon. "I look forward to your battle against my daughter."

Hearing that part confused Yang a little. "Wait, what do you mean by battle?"

"Oh yeah, right on time!"

Yang turned around to see Kukui walking up to her and the Kahuna with Lillie right beside him. _"Wait, wasn't he ahead of me? How did I get here before him?"_

Lillie turned to the Professor while appearing to be equally as confused as the other blonde. "But to what exactly?" Nebby made its usual cry while moving around in the bag.

Kukui smiled at his assistant as he put his hands on his hips. "A full-powered festival for Pokémon battling! We battle in the name of Tapu Koko, pitting our best moves against one another in a friendly competition to please our guardian. Woo!"

Lillie fully understood now and turned to Yang. "Oh, so you and Blake will be taking part in the battle? I don't like seeing Pokémon fight one another since they so often end up getting hurt but…I'll be sure to watch you both."

Yang didn't blame Lillie for thinking that way. There were some people out there that have the similar thoughts as her. So as her mother told her one time before. On another note, Yang's first battle with Blake really will be an important one since it plays a large part of the festival. "Yang…" The young blonde turned to Ghira once again. "Your Pokémon have fought for you, so show them the same care in return. Are your Pokémon ready?"

Yang smiled as she nodded at the Kahuna. "They're ready to do this."

Ghira understood and led Yang to the large wooden platform with Kukui and Lillie following. There was a large crowd around the platform and Yang could even see her father among them. However, most of her focus was on Blake who was standing on the right side of the platform with her eyes closed for some reason. Both Ghira and Yang stepped onto the other side of the platform with Ghira standing in-between them. "Before we begin, I must ask how many Pokémon each of you have. The one with the lowest amount will be the limit."

Blake opened her eyes and stared coldly at Yang which made the other girl feel a little uncomfortable. "I have two."

Now Yang wondered what new Pokémon Blake caught since their meeting yesterday. "I have a full party but I'm fine with two. I already know who I'm going to use."

Ghira understood and decided to begin. "Very well. Now…for all life on our islands and for those who undertake the Island Challenge with joy in their hearts, we pray for your protection. For them and all on Melemele. May this Pokémon battle be an offering to our island's guardian deity, Tapu Koko!" He turned to Blake. "Before you stands Blake, the daughter of the Kahuna." There was applause for Blake but she didn't seem too interested in them. Ghira then turned to Yang. "Before her stands yang, one who has met with Tapu Koko."

Yang also received applause but also some scattered conversations. "What a curious little thing Tapu Koko is!"

"Hah, that's just typical of it!"

Taiyang waved at his daughter from the crowd. "Yang! Do your best out there!"

Kali did the same for her daughter. "Give it your all, Blake!"

Ghira extended his right arm forward between the two girls. "This'll be a two-on-two Pokémon battle. Yang! Blake! Bring forth the power of your Pokémon! Ready…" Both girls brought out their Pokéballs they'll first use. Ghira raised his arm. "And begin!"


	4. Island Challenge Accepted

**A/N: Hey, it didn't take me forever and a half to put up the next chapter just like my other Pokémon crossover. Also, I have a fun surprise for all of you in the next chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and/or Pokémon. They belong to their original creators

The Blazing Sun & The Serene Moon

Route Four: Island Challenge Accepted

Yang could hear her heartbeat increase slightly with each second passing. This would be her first rival battle against Blake and everyone in Iki Town and her father would be watching. The young blonde was trembling with both nervousness and excitement. "Ready…" Yang brought up her Pokéball enlarged already and so did Blake. "Begin!"

Yang was the first to toss her Pokéball in the air and finally had the chance to call out the catchphrase she wanted to shout for so long. "Let's burn, Mimi!" The Pokéball opened and Buneary came out with a battle-ready cry.

Blake threw her Pokéball next into the air. "Cast, Pichu!" Her Pokéball opened and a flash of light came out in the form of a Pichu happily jumping around. Blake extended her arm forward with her palm open. "Pichu, Thundershock!"

Pichu smirked snidely as small sparks emitted from its body. "Pi…chu!" Pichu let out a loud cry as it sent a small jolt of electricity at Mimi.

"Mimi, jump now!" Mimi did as her trainer commanded and jumped just in time to avoid the attack. "Use Pound from above!" Yang's Buneary flipped its body forward ears first and started to drop while aiming at Pichu.

"Jump back now!" Pichu did just that and avoided the attack while Buneary's attack struck the platform instead.

Yang wasn't going to give up that easily and pressed on. "Don't let Pichu get away. Go after it and use Pound again!" Mimi used her ears to flip back feet first on the platform and chased after Pichu.

Blake smiled as Yang unknowingly played into her hands. "Gotcha." Yang gasped as soon as she heard the other girl say those words. "Pichu, close the distance and use Thundershock!" Pichu smirked as it rushed over to Buneary which seemed equally surprised as her trainer. Once Pichu was close enough, small sparks emitted from its body and yelled while delivering its attack at Buneary.

Mimi felt the attack hit and sent it away from the other Pokémon. Yang was immediately worried about her Pokémon. "Mimi! Are you okay?!" Mimi groaned a little while glancing back at her trainer to give her nod. Seeing that made the young blonde feel a little easier but she had to be more cautious now. _"That was a good play Blake just did. She's definitely tougher than the route trainers I battled earlier. What can I do?"_ An idea finally had struck her and gasped at the realization. _"That's it!"_ Mimi looked back at Pichu who pulled its lower right eyelid down while its other eye was closed and sticking its tongue out at her. Mimi growled as Pichu was clearly mocking her. Yang extended her hand forward. "Mimi, dash forward to Pichu now!" Mimi kinda questioned her trainer's order but had full confidence in her. Mimi did as it was told and came straight at Pichu again.

Blake wasn't entirely too impressed by this decision. "You don't learn, do you? Pichu, close the distance again and use Thundershock!" Pichu stopped its taunting and moved forward toward Buneary again.

This time, Yang smiled as it was Blake who played into her hands. "Mimi, take a hard-right turn now!" Before Pichu could do its attack, Mimi changed her direction and moved right on her trainer's command. Both Pichu and Blake were surprised by this change of tactics. "Pound, now!" Once Mimi's left foot touched the platform, it jumped right back at Pichu and unrolled its right ear once she was near her opponent. Her attack struck the side of Pichu's face and sent it flying away from her.

"Pichu!" Blake saw her Pokémon crash on the platform. Pichu slowly stood up after taking Mimi's attack in the face. This time it saw Mimi doing the same taunt at it as Pichu did to Mimi previously. Pichu scowled at the other Pokémon. "Pichu, use Thundershock now!" Pichu was all too glad to follower its trainer's order and sent another jolt of electricity at the other Pokémon. However, Mimi easily dodged the attack by jumping out of the way and continued to hop around Pichu to further confuse it. Pichu looked back and forth and everywhere where Buneary hopped to and started to launch its attack at its opponent but Mimi was able to dodge it every single time.

With each attack, Pichu was starting to become fatigued from overusing its electricity since Pichu, in general, was not very good in handling its electoral output all that well. This was something Ghira noticed easily. _"Blakes's quickly losing control of this battle."_

After delivering its last Thundershock, Pichu panted heavily and tried to gather the electricity for its next attack but couldn't anymore due to exhaustion. Yang saw this as her prime chance now. "Mimi!" Mimi knew what her trainer wanted her to do and rushed toward the tired Pichu. Mimi unfurled one of its ears and struck other Pokémon in the stomach. Mimi then curled up one of its ears and retracted away from Pichu only to turn around while uncurling its other ear and smacked Pichu away again. Pichu flew away from Buneary and landed back on the platform with swirls in its eyes.

Ghira extended his arm toward Yang. "Pichu is unable to battle. Buneary is the winner!"

Yang cheered as did Mimi at their first victory. "Alright, Mimi!" Mimi celebrated with her trainer but that celebration was cut short when sparks emitted out of her and cringed just a little. Yang stopped cheering and became immediately worried. "Are you okay, Mimi?" She then realized what happened to her Pokémon. _"Darn it. I knew it was only a matter of time before Pichu's Static ability kicked in."_

This time Blake smiled at what was happening. She may have lost first round but the battle was far from over. Especially now that her Pichu left one gift for its opponent. Blake brought up her Pokéball and aimed it at her Pokémon. "Return, Pichu." A red stream of light hit Pichu and it went inside of its Pokéball. She put Pichu's Pokéball away and grabbed another one. Blake stared intently at her opponent. _"I refuse to lose to someone who's content in staying in their parent's shadow."_ She tossed the Pokéball in the air."Cast, Rowlet!" The ball opened and Rowlet appeared on the stage now.

Yang was present in a slightly difficult position now. _"What's my next move? Mimi's paralyzed probably tired by now and Siren's weak against her Rowlet."_

"Bun!"

Yang looked at Mimi who seemed she wanted to continue. "You sure you want to keep going?" She saw her Pokémon nod and smiled. She extended her arm forward. "Okay, Mimi, let's keep going!" Mimi responded by crying out her name strongly.

Blake thought to start off the second round and since Buneary was paralyzed, its speed was lowered considerably. "Rowlet, use Leafage!" Rowlet hooted as it flapped its wings into the air and its wings started to glow bright green. Rowlet flapped its wings at Buneary and multiple green leaves fired from its wings right at the other Pokémon.

"Mimi, jump!" Mimi crouched slightly before jumping high into the air to avoid the attack.

Unfortunately, this move left Mimi wide open for Rowlet's next attack. "Tackle it while it's in the air!" Rowlet quickly flew over to where Mimi was.

Yang had to think of a counter and fast. "Use Pound to stop Rowlet's attack!"

Mimi was ready to carry out her trainer's command but then sparks appeared all over its body again and couldn't move. Rowlet came in close and struck Mimi with its full body. It quickly passed Buneary by and flew to where it was now above. "Strike it down with another Leafage!" Rowlet hooted once again and flapped its wings once again to deliver another flurry of bright green leaves upon Buneary.

The leaves struck Mimi all over and sent it crashing to the stage. Rowlet flew back to its trainer's side and everyone was anticipating of what would happen next. Yang and the crowd saw Mimi slowly stand up after crashing but halfway through, Mimi dropped to the floor again and had swirls in its eyes. Ghira extended his arm toward Blake this time. "Buneary is unable to battle. Rowlet is the winner!"

Yang couldn't help but feel disappointed that she let down her Pokémon and pointed Mimi's Pokéball at her. "Thank you for everything, Mimi." She returned Mimi back to her Pokéball and put it away. The young blonde then pulled out Siren's Pokéball and stared at it while thinking what to do next. _"If I send out Siren, I'll be at a type disadvantage. I'll lose for sure."_

Doubt was easily building up inside of Yang and was certain she couldn't do this. _"How do I win against the type I'm bad against?"_ Yang gasped as she now remembering one of the talks she had with her mother several years earlier. Images showed of Yang being in bed while her mother sitting on a chair next to the bed with a closed book on her lap. _"What brought this up, Yang?"_

A younger Yang gripped her covers looking worried. _"It's just…you're always so busy battling other trainers and I know you have to face types you're weak against. How do you win when you're facing something like that?"_

Raven pondered the good question her daughter brought up and smiled. _"Well, to tell the truth, I have lost to trainers who did have a type advantage over me but I also won against them."_

Now Yang was curious as to what her mother meant by that. _"How did you do that?"_

Raven kept smiling at her daughter. _"It's true type advantage can give an upper hand in a battle but there's more to it than that. Like I said, I battled against types I'm weak against and was still able to win. That's because type advantage only plays one part in a battle. The other parts all depend on you. Honestly, if every battle was decided solely on type advantage, then any novice trainer would be a Gym Leader or an Elite Four member. Basically, Yang, the answer to your question is this…"_

The flashback slowly faded into white and Yang was brought back into the present. Yang smiled as she almost forgot about that talk with her mother. _"It's like you said before, mom. Always trust in your Pokémon as they'll trust in you."_ She tightened her hold on Siren's Pokéball and threw it into the air. "Let's burn, Siren!" The Pokéball opened and Siren appeared in her usual entrance. "Let's win this!" Siren barked eagerly in agreement with her trainer.

Blake couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at what her opponent had declared. _"Win this battle? Doesn't she realize she's at a disadvantage here?"_ She ignored that fact and focused on winning the battle. "Use Leafage, Rowlet!" Rowlet hooted as it took to air again with its wings glowing and flapped forward to send several glowing leaves at Siren.

Yang already thought up of a way to deal with the attack. "Siren, use Water Gun to displace the leaves!" Siren barked before unleashing her Water Gun attack at Rowlet's attack. The water attack struck Rowlet's attack and scattered the leaves apart.

Blake narrowed her eyes as she thought of her next move. "Use Tackle on Popplio!" Rowlet hooted at its trainer's command and flew over to where Siren was.

The young blonde smirked as she knew how to counter the incoming attack. "Brace for impact, Siren!" Yang's starter barked as it stood up on her flippers and awaited the incoming attack. Rowlet slammed its body into Siren and pushed the other starter. This was exactly what Yang wanted. "Grab Rowlet tight with your flippers and don't let go!" As her trainer commanded, Siren grabbed ahold of Rowlet with her flippers as tightly as she could which surprised the Grass starter and Blake. "Jump and slam Rowlet back to the ground!" Siren barked and twirled her body around before leaping up into the air and tossed it at the ground. Rowlet crashed to the stage with a slight bounce from the impact. "Now use Pound from above!" As Siren descended right on top of Rowlet, she raised both of her flippers above her head and struck Rowlet as soon as she was close to the other starter.

Rowlet bounced away from Siren and reposition itself to land on the floor while appearing to be a little miffed. Blake had a similar feeling as she refused to lose even though she had a type advantage. "Rowlet, scatter your Leafage around Popplio!" Rowlet hooted as it jumped and its wings glowed once again to send several green leaves at the other starter. Instead of them going in a straight path, the leaves were spread into two different paths curving outside.

Yang gritted her teeth as she couldn't deal with one attack without being hit by the other. Jumping out of the way wouldn't do any good as it would leave her as an open target for another attack from Rowlet. There was only one choice she could make. "Siren, roll forward!" Siren barked as it curled into a ball and rolled forward as both attacks missed.

Blake wasn't going to let up on her attacks. "Head toward Popplio now!" Rowlet flew over to where the other starter was. As Siren uncurled herself, Rowlet was already in front of it. "Now, use Leafage!" Rowlet threw its wings forward and the glowing green leaves struck Siren head-on and sent it away from the other starter.

"Siren!" Yang knew a direct attack like that would inflict serious damage on her starter and saw how injured her starter was. Siren stood up on her flippers but it couldn't take another Leafage attack or else she and Yang would lose the battle.

Blake smirked as she had this battle in the bag now. "Rowlet, finish this with Leafage!" Rowlet flapped its wings and sent its final attack at the other starter. All Yang could do is stare in fear as the attack neared her starter. She tried to give a command to Siren but the words couldn't come out of her mouth. In her eyes, everything seemed to slow down. Siren was in the same state of mind as her trainer and narrowed her eyes. On her own, Siren took in a deep breath and let out a resounding bark. What was strange about this bark, however, was that it echoed throughout the stage and a beam bright pink hearts came out of Siren's mouth. This unknown attack countered the incoming Leafage attack and struck Rowlet altogether. Rowlet let out several surprised hoots as this strange new attack as it was overcome by it. As the attack subsided, Rowlet appeared to very damaged and hooted weakly before dropping to the ground. Blake was wide-eyed at what she just saw and couldn't make out what happened to her starter.

Yang was in the same state of shock as her rival as she'd never seen Siren use that kind of attack before. She brought her Pokédex out to see what kind of move her starter used. The young blonde looked at the summery displaying Siren's move pool and saw a new move. "Disarming Voice?" According to what Yang was reading, this new move was apparently a Fairy-type move. She had no idea her starter would learn such a move as this but she was sure glad that it happened.

Ghira observed Rowlet a few seconds longer before raising his arm toward Yang. "Rowlet is unable to battle. The winner of this match is Yang Xiao Long!"

As soon as he said those words, the crowd cheered and so did Yang as she ran up to her starter and picked her up. "We did it, Siren! We won and you learned a new move to boot!" She snuggled with Siren while the water starter barked happily. While the crowd was cheering for Yang's win, there were several who weren't. Both Ghira and Kali stared at their daughter who returned Rowlet back into its Pokéball with her bangs hiding her eyes. Ghira could tell his daughter was not happy with the outcome of the match. All Blake could do now was stare at Rowlet's Pokéball and gripped it tightly. "Hey!" Blake looked up at Yang who was walking up to her while holding her starter in her arms. The other trainer smiled brightly at her. "That was a great battle. You really had me going there the entire time." Yang extended one of her hands toward the other girl while still holding onto Siren with her other arm.

Blake just stared at the hand gesturing for her to shake it. She had half of a mind to brush it off but that would be poor sportsmanship. Blake accepted the handshake and gripped Yang's hand. A little too hard for Yang's liking as she winced a little from the grip. There was applause again from the crowd seeing the two young trainers shaking each other's hands and letting go once it was finished. Yang resumed holding Siren in both of her arms again. "Hoo-ee! Another great battle this year."

"I bet Tapu Koko liked it, too."

Ghira smiled as he had to agree with previous comments. "It was a fine battle indeed. I think even Tapu Koko enjoyed it."

"Ko-ko-Kooo!"

Everyone looked around as they heard their guardian's cry. Ghira looked up at the sky. "Well, you heard it yourself. It seems Tapu Koko approves you both." He then turned to Yang." Oh, I nearly forgot." The Kahuna approached the young blonde. "I believe this belongs to you now, Yang."

Ghira dug into his pocket and brought out a strange looking object. To Yang, it seemed to be a bracelet of some sort. "This is so cool looking! What is it, exactly?" She put her starter down and took the bracelet from the Kahuna. Yang slipped the strange bracelet on her left wrist and immediately felt a strange connection to it.

It was time for Ghira to explain what was it that he gave to Yang. "It is known as a Z-Power Ring. It is a mysterious armband that can draw out the power that dwells deep inside your Pokémon. It'll allow to summon forth their Z-Power. That Z-Power Ring you wear now was made of that sparkling stone Tapu Koko has given you and we Kahunas can use these Z-Power Rings from them. However, in order to truly utilize it, you will need to go through the Island Challenge and collect the necessary Z-Crystals for yourself if you want to bring forth your Pokémon's Z-Power. It seems Tapu Koko has taken a shine to you if it has already given you a sparkling stone. Perhaps it has a mission for you." Yang took a closer look at her new Z-Power Ring and wondered what exactly does Tapu Koko has planned for her.

However, that question will have to be answered later as Kukui spoke up. "Well, it's time for you to get out there and start your Island Challenge! If you visit every island, maybe you'll figure out what that mission is."

Yang turned to the Professor with a confused expression. "Wait, what's this Island Challenge you're talking about?"

Kukui brought up his hand showing four of his fingers. "Four islands! You'll travel to each of the four islands here in the Alola Region. The Island Challenge is about aiming to be the strongest trainer. The Island Challenge Champion. Woo! But I'll let Ghira explain the rest."

Ghira nodded and continued to explain what Kukui started. "The Island Challenge Kukui spoke of…it is a journey to overcome your own limitations, as you travel the far corners of Alola and meet with others along the path. It is the great adventure that children in the Alola Region embark upon, along with their Pokémon, once they reach eleven years of age. Allow me to give you both the Island Challenge Amulets the two of you will need."

The Kahuna first gave Blake an amulet. "Thank you, father."

He then turned to Yang once again. "There is one for you as well, Yang. Please do give the Island Challenge a try." Ghira gave the young blonde her own amulet.

"Thank you very much, sir." Yang opened the strap of her bag and placed her amulet in front of it.

Kukui nodded as they took their first step into the Island Challenge. "Yeah, Doing the Island Challenge is the best way to really get to know Alola!"

With the battle over now, so was the festival and the people began to clear out and return to their homes. Yang, Lillie, and Kukui saw the Kahuna, Kali, and Blake standing in front of their home. Yang waved at her rival while still smiling. "Hey, Blake! Let's battle again sometime!" Blake's response was just staring blankly at the other girl before being the first one to enter her home. Ghira and Kali waved goodbye to the other group before following their daughter into the house.

Once inside, they saw their daughter already heading to her room. "Blake." She stopped when Blake heard her father call out to her. "Before you go, I just want to say you performed your best. Don't let your loss deter you."

Blake didn't look back at her father but did give him a reply. "I won't." Those were the only words she said to Ghira before heading to her room and closing the door. Blake leaned back at her door and scoffed at what happened in her battle. _"Unfortunately, my best isn't good enough. I must do better. Otherwise, I'll always remain a shadow. The next time we battle, she won't be as lucky."_

Yang suddenly stopped walking and looked back to where the stage was. Lillie stopped as well and was curious why the other girl stopped. "Is something the matter, Yang?"

The other young blonde stared for a few seconds longer before closing her eyes and shook her head. "It's nothing. Must've been the wind or something." She opened her eyes and smiled at Lillie. "Don't worry about it too much."

Lillie nodded at the other girl as she'll take her word for it. While they're standing around together, she did have a few things to say. "Tapu Koko is amazing, isn't it? I hope I can meet it again someday and thank it for saving Nebby."

Nebby cried out in the bag while moving around. Lillie had to grab her bag in order for Nebby to settle down. Yang couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, me too."

Lillie was glad to hear that and understand why Yang would agree. "It saved you as well, didn't it? And left you with that Sparkling Stone, even though you're a stranger to this place."

"Hey, you two!" Both girls turned forward to see Kukui waving at them. "Suppose it's time we get you kids home, yeah?"

Home sounded very nice now after having a battle against Blake. "Coming, Professor!" Yang turned to Lillie and smiled at her. "Come on, Lillie!" She ran over to where Kukui was and was waiting for her now.

Lillie couldn't help but smile gently at the thought of the people she was with now. "Nebby…Alola is full of all kinds of wonders, isn't it?" With those words said, Lillie walked up to Kukui and Yang and they all walked together back home and awaited for what tomorrow would bring.

"That was a most mysterious event." Walking down from the stairs were the two mysterious individuals Yang ran into earlier. "A festival to celebrate drawing forth one's full power."

The younger of the two giggled at her partner's observation. "You looked like you were enjoying the show. Did you want to take part in the battles too?"

Her partner scoffed at the words. "Don't be silly. We are here to investigate and learn." He turned to his partner. "Even with all of our technology, we cannot control the Blinding One's light. Thus, we are left with no choice but try to stop it by force. And yet it seems the humans of this Alola can wield powerful auras."

That was something the younger of the two could agree upon on and looked back at her older partner. "Yeah, what'd they call that thing? A Z-Power Ring? It's aura readings were off the charts. Do you think that's why can control auras like that? Alola is definitely an amazing place. Let's go check the next site." Her partner nodded and proceeded to head to their next objective. "By the way, that blonde girl seems to have an unusually strong aura. What do you think that means?"

Her partner was also curious about but couldn't make a conclusion based on what they saw. "I'm not sure but…there is something rather unique about her. Perhaps…" They would need more data to come to any conclusion but as of right now, Yang Xiao Long was a person of interest to them.


End file.
